Field
This disclosure relates to dollies and, more particularly, to motorized dollies for use in image capture.
Description of the Related Art
Film photography has evolved from early days of motion picture capture from a stationary camera in a single location relative to a set, backdrop, or scene to incorporate first person perspectives, long single-take shots covering minutes of dialogue or action, and aerial photography of an entire scene using cameras held by drones or on wires above a scene.
More recently, the cost of extremely high quality cameras has dramatically reduced. Further, virtually every individual now carries an adequate-quality camera in his or her pocket every day in the form of his or her mobile phone. Cameras capable of high quality film capture have virtually become ubiquitous. There is widespread availability of tripods for use in steady camera shots, but these tripods strongly resemble the single, stationary cameras of the early motion picture days.
In yet another relatively recent change, the Internet has dramatically increased the availability, amount, and relevance of digital video being created by all of those individuals capable of filming virtually anywhere. Advertisers, too, wish to include dynamic film in their advertisements, both on social media and on the web generally.
The vast majority of filming with these cameras and resulting video is created by an individual holding a camera in his or her hands. “Steady-cam” systems, camera rail dollies like those used for years in motion pictures, and various other apparatus for creating more-dynamic digital film capture do exist. However, virtually all of these systems are extremely expensive, bulky to carry from place-to-place, and cumbersome to set up and to use. For example, there are rail systems with large batteries that are so bulky and heavy that they must be carried from place-to-place in a suitcase-size hard case in order to protect their components from the elements. Still other systems rely upon pulleys and guide rails. These systems are also quite heavy, expensive, overly-complex and include many components.
Throughout this description, elements appearing in figures are assigned three-digit reference designators, where the most significant digit is the figure number and the two least significant digits are specific to the element. An element that is not described in conjunction with a figure may be presumed to have the same characteristics and function as a previously-described element having a reference designator with the same least significant digits.